


Pretty Doll

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Please what, doll?“, Steve asked, voice innocent and calm as if he would ask Bucky what kind of fucking pizza topping he wanted. The vibrations kicked up a notch, leaving him mewling, a tear running out of his eye just to drip into the pillow.





	Pretty Doll

„Oh god, please Stevie, please.“, Bucky whispered face pressed in the pillow underneath him while he tried to stay as still as possible. Steve didn‘t like it when Bucky moved too much. Not that he ever said so. But he always stopped when Bucky did and now, right at this moment, he couldn‘t handle that. But he still knew that Steve judged silently if it would be too much and when it became really to much, he would just press the damn button and…

„Please what, doll?“, Steve asked, voice innocent and calm as if he would ask Bucky what kind of fucking pizza topping he wanted. The vibrations kicked up a notch, leaving him mewling, a tear running out of his eye just to drip into the pillow.

„Please, let me come. I‘ve been good, Steve, please, I’ve been so good, please.“, Bucky pleads, trying to look over his shoulder without moving too much. The vibrations turned up another notch. Okay, obviously not allowed. Still no warning from Steve, who was just sitting there in the corner in the plush armchair they usually reserved for clothes (or, well, Bucky did because Steve was just to… tidy), still reading a newspaper. A fucking newspaper. Steve _never_ read the newspaper, even before the war he rarely did. And only then to criticize the fucking comic stripe. And when he wanted to know something in these times he just fucking googled it.

„Is that so?“, Steve asked, raising his eyes, looking above the brim of paper, almost scolding him. Only the way he stared at Bucky indicated that he wasn‘t as unaffected as it seemed.

„Yes, Stevie, so good for you.“, Bucky moaned and whimpered lightly when Steve put the newspaper to the side and walked to the bed. Another moan came out of him, needy and high pitched, when Steve pressed against the vibrating plug, stroking over Bucky‘s tight drawn balls. He screamed when Steve squeezed them hard enough that he thought Steve would just rip them off.

„You‘re making too much noise, doll. Didn’t even knew that dolls can speak, let alone moan. I‘ll finish my paper, maybe do the crosswords and then we can talk about how good you‘ve been while whimpering and moaning like a common two dollar whore when no one was even playing with you.“

The vibrating toy went even higher and Bucky didn‘t know how, but he stayed silent, just squeezing his eyes shut. Too much noise meant he shouldn‘t make any noise at all. Just like a doll. Steve’s good doll. Finally, his balls were released, only a dull throbbing remained.

„That‘s better, Bucky. Just be a good, pretty doll and lay there, waiting to be played with. And try to be quiet. Would be a shame to put you away without getting played with, right?“

It took Bucky everything he had in him to stop himself from screaming when he heard Steve picking up the paper again. He was just a decorative doll for Steve now. No use in begging. At least not if he wanted to come.

Never any use in begging.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
